Marry Me
by dancer222
Summary: This story is Phinbella  Phineasand Isabella ,Ferbessa Ferb and Vanessa ,Candermey Candace and Jeremy ,and Balinger Baljeet and Ginger  all in the moment you have been waiting for. . . The proposal!


**Chapter 1**

**Hey this is my second story, but my first Phinbella. Hope you enjoy please review.**

**I own nothing ****L ps they are 23 in this!**

Isabella woke to a knock on her apartment door. She opened it to find her boyfriend, Phineas. She had been his girlfriend ever since grade 10 when she finally got the guts to tell him how she felt.

"Hey Belly" Phineas said knowing how she loved when he called her that.

"Hey Mr. Inventor. Whatcha doing" Isabella said with a smile

Phineas had a flash back to the first day Isabella came over and said that same line. The day he built the rollercoaster. Phineas pulled a blindfold out of his pocket and put it on Isabella. Neither of them said anything. Phineas grabbed Isabella's hand and dragged her to his car.

"Where are we going?" Isabella finally asked.

"Somewhere special." Phineas said.

A short 20 minutes later they were climbing out of the car.

"Isabella take off your blind fold."

Isabella did as Phineas said. To her surprise they were at Phineas' old house where his parents continue to live. She then realised they weren't home and wondered what Phineas had up his sleeve. The couple walked into the backyard, hand in hand, to the big tree. Underneath the tree was a large hammock. Phineas laid down on it and gestured for Isabella to do the same. Isabella laid beside Phineas, head in his neck where it fit just perfectly. Phineas leaned down and kissed Isabella's forehead. They laid there for a good 20 minutes like that without a word.

Isabella was first to move she slid up and pulled Phineas in for a long kiss. When they broke apart, they heard a cough. Phineas looked up to see Ferb standing at the gate of the backyard. Phineas got up and walked over to Ferb.

"Ferb what are you doing here I was gunna purpose to Isabella!" Phineas asked in a whispered yell.

"Well I was gunna perpose to Vanessa!" Ferb said almost to loud.

"Well we could make this work. . ."Phineas said to Ferb and started to whisper a plan.

Before they knew it Jeremy was standing with the boys getting in on the plan too. Soon to follow was Baljeet. They finished there plan and walked over to the group of girl friends-Isabella, Vanessa, Candace and Ginger.

The boys stood in a line and started the plan.

(Phineas)"There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea."(Ferb)"You became the light on the dark side of me."(Jeremy)"Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill."(Bajeet)"But did you know,That when it snows,"(ALL)"My eyes become large andThe light that you shine can be ,I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the ,The more I get of you,The stranger it feels, now that your rose is in bloom.A light hits the gloom on the is so much a man can tell you,So much he can remain,My power, my pleasure, my pain, babyTo me you're like a growing addiction that I can't 't you tell me is that healthy, baby?But did you know,That when it snows,My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be ,I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the , the more I get of youThe stranger it feels, yeahNow that your rose is in bloom.A light hits the gloom on the gray,I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,I've been kissed by a roseI've been kissed by a rose on the gray,...And if I should fall along the wayI've been kissed by a rose...been kissed by a rose on the is so much a man can tell you,So much he can remainMy power, my pleasure, my me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeahWon't you tell me is that healthy, did you know,That when it snows,My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be ,I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the , the more I get of youThe stranger it feels, yeahNow that your rose is in bloom,A light hits the gloom on the I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grayOoh, the more I get of youThe stranger it feels, yeahAnd now that your rose is in bloomA light hits the gloom on the grayNow that your rose is in bloom,A light hits the gloom on the gray."

All the girls began to blush as all the boys began to kneel down.

"Isabella"

"Vanessa"

"Candace"

"Ginger"

"Could you do the honour of marrying me?" All the boys asked.

"Yes!" all the girls screamed in sync.

**This was a one shot hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


End file.
